Pourquoi ?
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Paul s'imprègne mais le cache à Bella... Elle le découvre... Elle conserve son amitié avec les Cullen, mais commence une nouvelle vie avec son beau et ténébreux Quileute !
1. Bella

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, l'auteure de la saga !

Hello mes fidèles lecteurs,

Voici un petit quelque chose pour vous mettre en appétit :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Point de vue de Bella !_

_Forks !_

Rien n'était plus pareil depuis quelques semaines. Ce que je ressens pour Edward est différent de l'amour que j'ai pu avoir pour lui au début de notre histoire. Je sens que j'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Tout en moi est différent.

_« Bella ? »_

Je sors de mes pensées et je tourne la tête vers Alice, qui doit être en train de me parler depuis cinq minutes environs sans que je n'aie écouté le moindre mot.

« Quoi ? » dis-je.

« Tu m'écoutes ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Euh, non, pas vraiment… » j'admis en faisant la grimace.

Rosalie me regarde bizarrement.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demande-t-elle à son tour.

« Vous allez me prendre pour une dingue… » je réponds.

« Dis toujours ! » me lance Rosalie.

Je regarde Alice, qui me rend un regard compatissant.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai, n'est-ce pas ? » je demande sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

« Oui ! » acquiesce-t-elle.

« Moi non, je n'ai pas ton don d'extralucide. » dit Rosalie. « J'aimerais bien être dans la confidence. »

« Bella n'est plus amoureuse d'Edward. » se contente de dire Alice.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que nous trois dans la grande villa des Cullen, parce que je ne pense pas que je suis prête à affronter toute la famille. Il y a quelques mois, j'étais sûre de vouloir devenir un vampire pour rester auprès d'Edward pour l'éternité, aujourd'hui je n'en suis plus certaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » me demande Rosalie.

Je sais qu'elle souhaite une autre vie pour moi. Une vie humaine, avec la possibilité d'avoir des enfants, de me marier et de réaliser tous mes rêves.

« Je ne sais pas… » j'avoue en me triturant les doigts. « C'est bizarre je… c'est comme si j'étais attiré ailleurs. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. »

« Edward n'est pas ton véritable âme-sœur, voilà ce que ça veut dire. » me dit Rosalie sans prendre de gants.

« Alice, tu confirmes ? » je la presse en la regardant.

« Et bien, je ne voulais pas t'en parler sans en être vraiment sûre, mais oui, depuis quelques semaines, ton avenir a totalement changé. » me dit-elle.

« Dans quel sens ? » je demande.

« Dans le sens où je ne te vois plus devenir un vampire ! » lâche-t-elle.

« Que me vois-tu devenir ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Je ne sais pas ! » répond-elle.

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? » dis-je en sentant mon cœur s'emballer. « Je ne vais pas mourir jeune quand même ? »

« Non, non rassure-toi tu as encore toute la vie devant toi… » m'apaise-t-elle. » Je ne sais pas dans le sens où je ne vois pas la personne avec laquelle tu es destinée. »

« Hein ? » fut tout ce que je trouve à dire.

Je regarde Rosalie, et elle est aussi perdue que moi. Comment ça Alice ne peut pas voir avec qui je suis censée passer le reste de ma vie ? Si je suis supposée faire ma vie en tant qu'humaine et non en tant que vampire, elle doit être en mesure de me dire _qui _est mon véritable âme-sœur. Les minutes passent quand tout à coup, ça fit tilt dans ma tête. Alice peut voir tout le monde… sauf les loups garous.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » fis-je en les regardant.

« Quoi ? » me dirent-elles d'une même voix.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Je suis l'âme-sœur d'un Quileute ? Un de mes amis ? Mais… ça ne peut pas être avec Jacob, il s'est imprégné de Leah lorsque celle-ci s'est transformée en retour… Jared est fou amoureux de Kim… Quil ne jure que par Claire… Seth est trop jeune… Embry a trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de ma Angela… Sam est avec Emily… Oh merde !

« Merde ! » dis-je dans un souffle.

« Quoi ? » insistent les filles.

« Paul ! » dis-je en ressentant une étrange palpitation dans mon ventre.

« Paul ? » répètent-elles.

« C'est le seul… qui ne s'est pas imprégné. » leur dis-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Bien sûr, je ne peux pas voir les gens qui vivent à La Push. » dit Alice sans se rendre compte que je devenais aussi blanche qu'elle.

« Bella, tout va bien ? » me demande Rosalie, qui vient s'asseoir tout près de moi.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi il m'a rien dit ? » je demande avant de m'effondrer.

Rosalie me prend dans ses bras et me laisse pleurer. Je sens la présence d'Alice. Maintenant, tout avait un sens. Mes sentiments pour Edward se sont évaporés parce que Paul est entré dans ma vie. Depuis le jour où je l'ai giflé, j'ai ressenti une étrange sensation naître en moi, mais j'ai mis ça sur le dos de la colère que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là. Edward était revenu avec les Cullen lorsque Victoria m'avait attaqué, et tout était redevenu comme avant, sauf mon amour pour Edward. Tout était différent. Pourquoi Paul ne s'est pas battu pour moi ? S'il combattait l'imprégnation, je devais en souffrir autant que lui, et pourtant, non, je suis comblée, à moitié puisque je ne me trouve pas dans les bras de celui qui est mon véritable amour. J'essaie de me replonger dans toutes les soirées où j'ai été invité à la réserve. Les feux de camp, l'anniversaire de Kim, la remise de diplôme de Leah, Jared et Paul il y a quelques semaines. Chaque fois que ses yeux à _lui_ attrapaient les miens, je me suis senti chez moi, j'étais heureuse... Je finis par me rendre compte que je ne pleurais plus.

« Il faut que je lui parle ! dis-je à voix haute.

« Tout à fait d'accord ! » me dit Rosalie. « Viens, on va aller lui rendre une petite visite. »

« Mais… » fis-je alors que je me suis retrouvée sur mes jambes en l'espace d'une seconde. « Vous ne pouvez pas entrer sur leur territoire. «

« Non, mais on peut s'arrêter à la limite et attirer l'attention de l'un d'eux. » dit Alice.

Ni une ni deux, elles me tirent toutes les deux par un bras et je suis assise à l'arrière de la toute nouvelle Lamborghini de Rosalie. Toute noire. J'attache rapidement ma ceinture et je prie intérieurement pour arriver en un seul morceau à la frontière de la réserve. Tout le trajet, je gardais les yeux fermés et j'ai la drôle d'impression d'avoir les oreilles bouchées. Au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, j'ouvre un œil et je suis soulagée de voir que la voiture s'est arrêtée. Je sors de la voiture en vitesse et je dois me tenir au capot pour garder l'équilibre.

« Je vous déteste. » je marmonne.

« Mais non, tu nous adores ! » se vante Rosalie.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »_

J'ouvre les yeux et Dieu soit loué, je n'ai plus de vertige.

« Salut Jared ! » dis-je

« Salut Bella ! » me dit-il en retour. « Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? »

« On est son taxi. » répond Rosalie.

« Paul est là ? » demande Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? » demanda Jared, méfiant.

« C'est moi qui veut le voir… » dis-je en m'avançant jusqu'à mon ami. « Je… j'ai compris qu'il s'est imprégné de moi. »

Jared ferma les yeux et souffla un _enfin_.

« T'es au courant, évidement. » je soupire.

« Toute la meute l'est. » dit-il en me regardant. « Il est borné, Bella. Il s'obstine à vouloir n'être que ton ami. »

« Pourquoi ? » je demande.

« C'est à lui de te le dire, mais y en a marre de le voir au bord de l'implosion. » me répond-il. « Fais ce qu'il faut, si jamais tu as un tant soit peu de sentiment pour lui. »

« Il est où ? »

« Chez lui ! »

« Tu m'y emmènes ? »

« Ok ! »

Je retourne vers Rosalie et Alice, et les prends toutes les deux dans mes bras.

« Merci ! »

« De rien ! » me dit Rosalie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on s'occupe d'Edward ! » me dit Alice.

Je vais vers Jared, qui me soulève et me porte dans ses bras comme une mariée. Il s'engouffre dans la forêt et j'ai juste le temps d'entendre la voiture de Rose s'éloigner à toute vitesse que Jared se mit à courir. Pendant la course, je pense à Paul. J'appréhende un peu le face à face. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Il ne bat pas comme d'habitude. Quand je suis avec Edward, il bat normalement, doucement. Quand je suis près de Paul ou quand je pense ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à lui, alors mon cœur s'emballe. Est-ce que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ? C'est évident, mais je dois en avoir le cœur net. Jared s'arrête de courir. Je relève la tête et m'aperçois que nous sommes arrivés chez Paul, ou plutôt derrière sa maison. Je sais qu'il y a une porte qui donne directement dans les bois, alors je m'y dirige dès que Jared me repose par terre. Il repart sans demander son reste, et je m'avance jusqu'à la porte en bois. Je frappe doucement sur la porte, et j'attends. Elle s'ouvre sur Paul, qui ne porte rien d'autre qu'un short. Aussitôt, la vue de son torse me rend toute chose.

« Bella, co… comment t'es arrivée jusque-là ? Je te croyais avec les Cullen ? »

« Jared m'a déposé. » dis-je en le regardant. « Je peux entrer ? Il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Bien sûr ! » dit-il en me laissant de la place pour entrer.

Je passe devant lui, mais je le frôle de si près que mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau, mes joues deviennent rouges et mon souffle se trouble. Je lève les yeux vers Paul, et je constate qu'il me regarde, mais il me regarde avec une telle intensité que j'en ai les jambes qui tremblent. La porte claque en se refermant. Sans pouvoir y résister, je fais glisser mes doigts sur la joue de Paul. Je peux voir dans ses yeux une lueur sauvage, animale.

« Oh et puis merde ! » dit-il avant de me placer contre le mur.

Il m'embrasse avec une telle fougue que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je sais qu'on se trouve dans la buanderie, alors je me cambre pour me décoller du mur, et je mets fin au baiser le plus sulfureux de toute ma vie. Paul me soulève par les hanches, et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille – chose que je n'ai jamais faite avec Edward, qui désormais se statuait au rang d'ex petit-copain. Sans me quitter des yeux, Paul nous guide dans le salon. Il s'assied sur le canapé, et me garde dans ses bras. J'ai chaud. Trop chaud alors, j'enlève la veste que je porte, ainsi que mon pull pour dévoiler un fin t-shirt blanc.

« Bella… » me susurre mon loup.

J'ai dit quoi là ?

« Pourquoi ? » fut tout ce qui sort de ma bouche.

« Bella, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et ça me tuait chaque jour de te savoir auprès de lui, mais je ne voulais pas déclencher de conflit entre nos clans » m'explique-t-il.

« Tu as eu tellement d'occasion de me l'avouer. » lui dis-je en caressant sa nuque. « A l'anniversaire de Kim, quand on a discuté sur le perron de chez Emily, j'ai cru que t'allais m'embrasser… »

« J'en mourrais d'envie, je te le jure. » dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

« Les feux de camp… Tu n'as rien dit… » dis-je d'une voix triste.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais m'aimer un jour. » avoue-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » je souris avant de caler mon visage dans son cou.

« Bella ! »

« Hum ? » fis-je en m'enivrant du parfum de sa peau.

« Pardonne-moi ! » me chuchote-t-il.

« C'est déjà oublié ! » je lui dis, en le regardant. « Plus de cachoteries… »

« Promis ! »

Là, je l'embrasse tendrement. Je me sens parfaitement bien. Mieux que jamais !

Deux jours plus tard, je sors de chez moi pour attendre Paul. Munie d'un sac de rechange, et d'une dizaine de tarte aux pommes pour ces goinfres de loups, je m'assois sur les marches et j'attends, quand une voiture se gare devant chez moi… ce n'est pas Paul mais Edward. Il vient jusqu'à moi.

« Je suis content que tu saches enfin la vérité. » me dit-il.

« Tu le savais ? » je demande, ahuri par la révélation.

« J'avais des doutes, et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu m'éloigner quelques temps pour chasser. » me répond-il. « Tu devais réfléchir sans que je sois dans les parages. »

« Tu aurais finis par me le dire ? »

« Évidemment, je n'allais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance encore plus longtemps. » dit-il, sincère. « On reste amis ? »

« Oui ! » j'acquiesce. « Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras mais Paul va pas tarder, et je risque d'avoir ton odeur sur moi toute la soirée. »

« Je garde mes distances. » ri-t-il. « On se voit à la rentrée ? »

« Bien sûr ! » dis-je, d'un ton très sérieux.

« Oh, avant que j'oublie… » dit-il alors qu'il retournait à sa voiture. « Alice a déjà prévu une longue journée de shopping pour toi la semaine prochaine… »

« Jamais de la vie, je vais hiberner à la réserve. » dis-je en prenant peur.

Faire du shopping avec Alice toute une journée ? Tuez-moi tout de suite !

« A ton service ! » me dit-il, amusé par ma réaction.

Il finit par s'en aller, et je suis soulagée de savoir qu'il ne m'en veut pas, et que tout comme moi, il ne ressent plus rien que de l'amitié entre nous. Paul arrive quelques minutes après le départ d'Edward. Je suis sûr qu'il sent son passage, je le vois renifler l'air mais il ne me dit rien. Il se contente de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser !

* * *

La suite sera un POV de Paul !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	2. Paul

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, l'auteure de la saga !**

Hello mes lecteurs,

Voici la seconde et dernière partie de cette toute petite histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Point de vue de Paul !_

_La Push !_

Je me suis imprégné d'elle, et je n'ai rien dit. Quand elle m'a giflée devant chez Jacob, je me suis imprégné d'elle et j'ai failli la blesser en me transformant. Allongé sur mon canapé, je repense à tous ces moments où j'ai eu envie de lui dire que je l'aimais, qu'elle est mon âme-sœur… mais les Cullen sont revenus et Bella a retrouvé le sourire en retrouvant sa famille de sangsue, alors je me suis rétracté et je l'ai laissé partir. Je n'en meurs pas, parce qu'elle vient très souvent à la réserve, et la savoir heureuse – même si ce n'est pas avec moi – me suffit amplement. Je me suis défoulé sur cette rouquine qui menaçait la vie de Bella. On l'a traqué sans relâche avec l'aide des Cullen, et manque de pot pour eux, c'est nous qui l'avons attrapé. Elle était morte, et Bella n'avait plus rien à craindre…

_« Paul, t'es là ? »_

Je sors de mes pensées et je vais ouvrir à mon meilleur ami.

« Salut ! »

« Toujours en train de penser à Bella hein ? » me dit-il.

« La ferme ! » je grommèle en retournant me vautrer dans mon canapé.

« Tu devrais aller lui dire ! » me dit Jared.

« Non ! » je réponds aussitôt. « Je ne veux pas influencer son choix. Elle veut être avec Cullen, alors je la laisse avec Cullen, même si ça me tue. »

« T'es vraiment bizarre. » dit Jared.

« Merci de me le faire savoir ! » dis-je, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. « Tu dois pas aller patrouiller avec Quil ? »

« Ouais, je vais y aller, mais tu devrais venir, ça te changerait les idées. » me suggère-t-il.

« Tu veux dire que ça m'empêchera de penser à Bella. » je rectifie. « Non merci, je suis de patrouille cette nuit. »

« Comme tu voudras. »

Je l'entends s'éloigner, ouvrir la porte et me dire _Faut te faire soigner_ avant de claquer la porte.

Aucun des membres de la meute ne comprend mon choix de ne pas me battre pour Bella. Mon côté loup a envie de se battre, mais je le réprime. Je sais que Bella ne sera pas heureuse avec moi, ou du moins j'essaie de m'en convaincre. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour, elle pourra m'aimer réellement. L'imprégnation d'un loup rend l'amour que l'on éprouve pour l'autre pur et sincère. C'est juste un simple petit coup de pouce du destin. Un coup de pouce mystique… et même si ce coup de pouce m'a rendu littéralement fou amoureux de Bella, je ne peux pas l'obliger à être avec moi. Je me souviens de l'anniversaire de Kim. Bella et moi avons partagés un moment seuls, où j'aurais pu tout lui dire…

_Flash-back !_

_La fête bat son plein à l'intérieur de chez Emily. J'ai décidé de prendre un peu l'air alors je suis sortit sur le perron, m'accoudant à la rambarde. Bella est magnifique ce soir. Elle porte une robe noire cintrée au ventre, des collants et une paire de bottes. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sexy. Sûrement Kim qui l'a supplié de s'habiller sexy… sans doute dans le but de me faire craquer et que je lui avoue tout._

_« Hey… »_

_Bella vient se mettre à côté de moi. Elle me donne une légère tape dans les côtes, me faisant sourire._

_« Tu fais quoi tout seul dehors ? » me demande-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien._

_Des yeux marron dans lesquels je me perds !_

_« J'avais envie de prendre l'air ! »_

_« Tout va bien ? » demande-t-elle encore._

_« Oui, oui, pourquoi cette question ? » je demande à mon tour. _

_« Je sais pas, c'est une impression que je ressens. » répond-elle._

_Merde, elle en ressent les effets…_

_« Je vais bien, je t'assure. » je dis en ordonnant mentalement à mon loup de rester où il est et de ne pas s'en mêler. « Tu es très jolie ce soir. »_

_« Merci ! » sourit-elle, et je peux la voir rougir. « Toi aussi, euh, je veux dire, t'as fais l'effort de mettre un t-shirt. »_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire._

_« On ferait mieux de rentrer, tu dois avoir froid. » lui dis-je en lui touchant fébrilement la joue._

_Ça ne dura que deux secondes, et je retire ma main aussi vite. Je la suis jusqu'à l'intérieur, où la musique résonne toujours aussi fort – je suis sûr qu'ils nous entendent à Forks. Quand j'entre, je regarde Bella se laisser entraîner par Claire, quand Jacob m'attrape le poignet._

_« A quoi tu joues ? » me dit-il doucement. « Dis-lui la vérité ! »_

_« Lâche-moi ! » je gronde en le repoussant._

_Les filles nous regardent, mais quand mes yeux se posent sur Bella, je peux y lire de l'inquiétude, et je ressens cette inquiétude. Je meurs d'envie d'aller la prendre dans mes bras et de la rassurer, mais la prendre dans mes bras en viendrait à lui avouer la vérité sur mon imprégnation, et je n'y arriverais pas, je le sais. _

_Fin du flash-back !_

Et j'ai failli faire cette même bourde lors des trois précédents feux de camp. Alors que je m'apprête à aller dans la cuisine pour manger un truc, on frappe à la porte… mais ce n'est pas la porte d'entrée. Ça vient de l'arrière. J'entre dans la buanderie et je me fige au moment d'ouvrir la porte. Cette odeur… Je ferme les yeux et tente de me maitriser en essayant de deviner pourquoi elle vient me voir… J'ouvre la porte…

« Bella, co… comment t'es arrivée jusque-là ? Je te croyais avec les Cullen ? »

« Jared m'a déposé. » me dit-elle en me regardant. « Je peux entrer ? Il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Bien sûr ! » dis-je en lui laissant de la place pour entrer.

Elle passe devant moi, mais elle me frôle et je peux entendre son cœur battre anormalement vite. Ses joues deviennent rouges et son souffle se trouble. C'est moi qui la trouble, en tout cas je l'espère car la savoir aussi près de moi... Elle lève les yeux vers moi et accroche les miens. Mon côté prend le dessus, je le sens gagner la bataille sur mon côté humain. La porte claque en se refermant. Bella porte ses doigts à mon visage et les fait glisser sur ma joue. Je résiste… Je résiste… Un éclat dans ses yeux me fait comprendre qu'elle sait.

« Oh et puis merde ! » dis-je avant de la plaquer contre le mur.

Je l'embrasse, enfin. Je l'embrasse avec une telle fougue que j'en perds la tête moi-même. On est dans la buanderie, pas très approprié... Bella se cambre et met fin au baiser. Elle est a bout de souffle. Je lui agrippe la taille, la tire vers moi et la soulève. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches et, sans la quitter des yeux, je vais dans le salon. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, sans la lâcher. Mon Dieu, elle enlève sa veste, et son pull pour dévoiler un fin t-shirt blanc. J'ai envie d'elle…

« Bella… » je lui susurre.

« Pourquoi ? » me demande-t-elle.

Je sais ce qu'elle veut dire par-là !

« Bella, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et ça me tuait chaque jour de te savoir auprès de lui, mais je ne voulais pas déclencher de conflit entre nos clans » je lui explique.

« Tu as eu tellement d'occasion de me l'avouer. » me dit-elle en caressant ma nuque. « A l'anniversaire de Kim, quand on a discuté sur le perron de chez Emily, j'ai cru que t'allais m'embrasser… »

« J'en mourrais d'envie, je te le jure. » lui dis-je sans la quitter des yeux.

« Les feux de camp… Tu n'as rien dit… » me dit-elle d'une voix triste.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais m'aimer un jour. » j'avoue d'une petite voix.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » sourit-elle avant de caler son visage dans mon cou.

« Bella ! »

« Hum ? » fit-elle.

« Pardonne-moi ! » dis-je en chuchotant.

« C'est déjà oublié ! » dit-elle en me regardant. « Plus de cachoteries… »

« Promis ! »

Là, elle m'embrasse tendrement. Tout est bien qui finit bien, enfin… et j'ai été stupide de penser qu'elle ne m'aimerait pas !

Deux jours plus tard, après une longue patrouille, je suis rentré chez moi manger, prendre une bonne douche et je suis monté dans ma voiture. Je ne porte qu'un short et un t-shirt. Pendant que je fais route jusqu'à Forks retrouver ma moitié, je pense aux deux derniers jours. Bella avait fait le premier pas. Je me sens bête et soulagé. Bête pour ne pas avoir cru qu'on pourrait avoir une vie ensemble, et soulagé de ne plus avoir à lui mentir. Maintenant, je peux l'embrasser comme je veux, quand je veux, et autant de fois que je veux. Quand je me gare devant chez elle, ma Bella est assise sur les escaliers du perron. Je sors de ma voiture et en la rejoignant, je sens une odeur bizarre, hostile. Je renifle l'air… Cullen, je reconnais cette odeur de sangsue. Je ne dis rien, je sais que Bella est à moi maintenant. Je m'avance vers elle, la prends dans mes bras et je l'embrasse !

Je sens qu'elle est heureuse, et je le suis tout autant que le loup qui sommeille en moi !

* * *

Je suis désolée il n'y aura pas de suite, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
